The primary long term objective of this proposed research is to promote independence and self health care behaviors among the elderly population. Simulation strategies and advances in computer and videodisc technology will be applied to accomplish this objective. Through the simulations, older individuals will experience health related scenarios in which they role play assertive individuals, actively participating in their own health maintenance program. Specifically, the simulation design will aim to enhance the aging individual's confidence in his own ability to express his needs, feelings, and opinions in an open, honest, and direct manner. Emphasis will be placed on interpersonal behaviors and appropriate interactions with family members and professional health care providers. Two remaining objectives exist. One is to utilize the videodisc simulation as a research instrument itself, specifically to collect data to compare and contrast the ways old and young individuals process information via this interactive technology. The last, in some ways most important, objective is to study how applications of this very expensive medium can reach the target audience - the elderly. This research will develop a database which describes the constraints in the existing health information delivery network and propose solutions to assure the commercial viability of videodisc simulation.